Maka's diary entries
by mejef13
Summary: Hi i'm Maka Albarn. Read my diary and suffer dire consequences.
1. enry 1

November 3 2014

Dear Diary,

Maka here, this is my first time writing in one of these. Tsubaki said i should try one so here i am. Welll... i guess i should start. Today we had a pop quiz in class, i seriously hate surprise quizes... i think i did pretty good. Also i have a suspicion that Black Star loves tsubaki, my suspicion happened today when me and tsubaki were talking about the test, Black Star kept glaring at me. It's cute! Tomorrow i'm gonna try and anoy him more. Girls keep sending Soul partner requests aswell, i'm not nessasaraly jelous but... i'm jelous. Soul's my partner! I know i should trust him and all but still he could just get up and leave... Sooo i better go make dinner before Soul starts nagging me, write in you later

Ok i'm back. Blair wasn't here for dinner, i wonder why? Well she was proberly at work. Me and Soul need to go on a mission, we havent been on one in quite a while. So hopefully i get 100% on the test even though the test was mostly on my weakness...math. I dont know why but i suck at math. Well i'm getting tired, Night wtire in you tomorrow!


	2. entry 2

November 4 2014

Dear Diary,

Hi again it's maka sooo, today i tested my theroy on jelous Black Star. I started by asking Tsubaki if she wanted to come study, and Black Star butted in and said they had a mission, the whole time he was glaring at me. Also... we got the tests back... i got a 95%, Ox started to tease me :'( soul tried to stand up for me but i told him not to, honestly i'm used to Ox's teasing. Wow i just made that sound so sad... umm so, I also stopped by the libray today and got a book. Patty reconmended it to me, it's called Spirit Animals by Brandon Mull. It is an intriging book!... i think i'm getting sick. Anyways Soul is Calling me for dinner, write in you later!

Ok i'm back and Soul didn't burn anything. I still cant figure out how he burned a pot of water... I'm gonna go read my new book then go to bed. So good nite

~Maka~ (do you like my new sign off? i thought i could use one)


	3. enty 3

November 5 2014

Dear Diary,

Hey maka again. Well where to start, Well 1 i watched howl's moving castle. Now i know why everone loves this movie! Also i learned a new word...Oh god that sounded childish. Anyways it's scootlypooping. I would not sugest using this word EVER! Anyways... Also i am getting sick. So far it's just a cold, my eyes are watering and my nose is running hopefully this stops.. Well i'm getting tired (proberly from being sick) write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	4. entry 4

November 6 2014

Dear Diary,

Yo! I'm totally sick. I've started to cough...Great! Souls getting worried cause i keep telling him i just swallowed something the wrong way... I gotta come up with a better excuse. So yah, life's great. I took some medicine it isn't really helping. Well this is just sucks. Hopefully this is a quick cold. I refuse to be really sick! So yah... I'm gonna go find some buckley's or something and go to bed. Write in u tomorrow!

~Maka~


	5. entry 5

November 7 2014

Dear Diary,

Guess who got sent home early? Yeah me... It's only 1 in the afternoon! Soul dragged me home. Now he's taking care of me...Even though it's more like he's babying me! Oh well i kinda like it. But Soul does overeact ALOT! Dont get me started on time i burnt my hands, it was a miracle he let me read! So yah now i'm a complete sick mess. I'm gonna go get some soup be back.

Yo! I'm back that took me like a hour and a half thanks to Soul! Geez i can make my own soup! Ahg he's annoying, why do i love him. Oh crap did i really just write that... Stupid pen! Well yep i love my weapon. Not like anyone will read this so i guess it's ok.. Anyways, Is it wierd that i love my weapon? Would it be.. Oh well doesn't matter he doesn't love me. I'm not his type, he made that clear. I feel so depressed now...Ok umm...Oh dinner according to Soul, yay ramen again...

Ok so it wasn't ramen Soul made curry. It was good. Proberly some of the best food Soul has made. Yah! I still feel akward writing i love Soul.. I need to go take some advil be right back

I feel sleepy now. Fighting with Soul is just to much sometimes. Look i'm gonna go to sleep! I will write in you tomorrow so bye!

~Maka~


	6. entry 6

November 8 2014

Dear Diary,

I'm starting to feel better. Which is really great! I really dont want to be sick for long. Oh yeah Blair came home to tell us she's moving out, to live with her new boyfriend. This works out cause she is REALLY annoying. I met him briefly when he dropped her off. He seems really nice so i'm happy for her. I'm also kinda worried about Soul finding out that i like... Well love him. Most people probably wouldn't fall for their weapon it's just to odd. Plus Soul would never fall for me anyways. I'm a flat chested, violent, book worm. It just doesn't work for his cool guy reputation.. I'll be back soon gotta go grocery shopping.

"It's not odd to love ur weapon"

Oh crap I left you out on the kitchen table.. Good thing Soul was napping, but who wrote in you? Was it Blair. She did say she would be coming back and forth with boxes and stuff. Oh My God if Soul read this i would die. Please dont be Soul! Ugh who am i kidding, he wouldn't write something like that. It was totally Blair. Oh yah by the way i lied to my friends about the fact that i like all folk music actually i hate most of it... I mostly like Classical, Rock, some Pop, Dance, some Hip Hop, some Country, 80's, 90's, and also some R&R. I feel like if i dont say something smart or boring though people wont think i'm that smart.. Well I better go make lunch, but before that put you in my room.

"Really you like that music."

Alright Blair stop writing in my diary! I'm so glad she's moving out. Now i wont have to clean up blood on the floor all the time. She should really stop seducing my weapon. I hate it! What does Soul see in her. Sure she's got big breasts but what ever! Wow...I just sounded like a complete bitch. I'm sorry Blair. Oh yah Panic! at the Disco is coming to Death City...I wish I could go, but Soul likes that band..So if I went he would probably see me... Keeping a smart reputation is so stressful. Sometimes(more like mostly) I cant do the things i want, because i have to study. It can be sad... Oh yah in like a week or two me and Soul are going to Mexico for a mission. So i might not write in u for that period sorry. I'm gonna have a nap. Write in u soon :)

"He might not see anything in her"

Aright Bair not funny. Anyways i just made dinner (it was pasta). Soul ate it so quickly. He had like three helpings. I'm so glad he liked it! Or maybe he was just really hungry so yeah! I should do my homework then go to bed. So night! I guess

~Maka~


	7. entry 7

November 9 2014

Dear Diary,

Blairs Moving out tomorrow! Finally me and Soul can live like before.. But i will miss her. I've been trying to help but... With her magic i feel useless. I'll be right back Souls calling me.

OMG! OMG! OMG! Soul had an extra ticket to go to Panic! at the Disco's concert and he invited me! Eeee i'm so excited. It's tomorrow night. Wait a minute wouldn't this be a...DATE! Omg! No wait Soul wouldn't invite me if it were a date. Were just two friends going to a concert. But that probably wont stop the butterflies in my stomach...What do you wear to a concert with a guy you like but it's not a date? I better go ask Liz or the internet so Soul wont hear me.

So on the search results, most of the pictures were of dresses. I'm thinking of wearing my short purple one with my leather jacket over top. Liz got it for me a while back. For shoes i'll just wear flats. Well i'm going to go shower. Be right back.

"it can be a date if you want"

Alright Blair very funny! When you move out tomorrow you wont be able to do this anymore so HA! But what does that mean.. it can be a date if i want? Blair you better not be telling me to force myself on Soul...Thats not cool! Does soul want it to be a date? Oh I doubt it. I'm gonna go make dinner.

"you dont have to force yourself on him just ask him"

...I'M NOT GOING TO JUST ASK HIM! Geez no. Blair why would you even suggest that. That would be soo embarrassing! Ok well i'm gonna go to bed! night! Write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	8. entry 8

November 10 2014

Dear Diary,

I just finished helping blair move out. I'm so happy for three reasons. 1) Blairs moved out, 2) concert tonight!, and 3) Soul said there was another surprise for the concert! I wonder what it is? I mean just going with Soul is enough. Like i mean you know umm just going with Soul, heh heh like just... I'm pretty sure you know what i mean. Anyways i wearing my clothes now! I asked Soul if i should wear leggings underneath, and he gave me a look that said "you better wear something under that dress or else!". So i am. This dress is a little short... Anyways me and Soul are heading down in 5. Soo write in u when i get back!

I'm back. The concert was G.R.E.A.T! The surprise was BACK STAGE PASSES! I cried. I've still been thanking Soul. I got to hug all the band members and IT WAS AWESOME! I'm so happy. I'm gonna go to be so i can wake up early and make Soul a thank you... Aka Breakfast! so good night. Write in you soon..

Ok i couldn't sleep... The band members thought we were a couple. We well I tried to brush it off. oh crap now i gotta pee be right back!

"you guys could be a couple"

...Did Blair put a speel on this book? She's gone so this is the only logical explanation. I know Soul wouldn't write that. I wish he would... Oh well. I really should get some sleep. night.

~Maka~


	9. entry 9

November 13 2014

Dear Diary,

i'm sooo sorry for not updating in like 2 days. i feel bad. but with school, and getting bigger projects and my extra curricular it's been stressful. actually i have to take extra curricular to help soul. my extra work is boosting his grade so that's why i'm always working so hard. lots of people actually think i like school. don't get me wrong i do, but it's so stressful for me. sometimes i feel like failing but i cant. people expect so much of me... Anyways on a happier note, tomorrow it'll be a week till i'm in mexico! I'm so excited. anyways it's like midnight and i just finished alll my homework so bye!

"really all that extra curricular for _him_"

~Maka~


	10. entry 10

November 14 2014

Dear Diary,

alright diary very funny! anyways I've started packing. I know i'm crazy. Anyways I know this entry is short but I have a whack load of homework and i'm stressed so bye...

~Maka~


	11. entry 11

Dear Diary,

Alot has happened so where to start. Well just finished my whack load of homework. It was weird but Soul came up to me and asked if he could help. I happily said yes of course. I'm still confused by it. Well anyways this morning Soul left on a solo mission. Not to collect souls though. I'm kinda getting depressed. Every time Soul leaves I get Bullied. It's not the light Ox bullying either. It's full on verbal abuse, physical abuse, and sexual harassment. The bullied are from a higher class too. And the worst part is they target me when no ones around. I haven't told Soul yet . I'm too afraid of what he'd do. Anyways what else. I bumped Soul's grade up to a A-! Also Black Star was being a ass. Well that's not knew... I'm kidding! Ok not cool. So yah i'm gonna go do what i do when Souls not home. In other words watch wolf children and howls moving castle. So i'll write in you tomorrow. Bye!  
><span>


	12. entry 12

Dear Diary,

I'm back! The bullying is worse to yay! I'm using sarcasm. For the yay part. Oh yah and Soul being as smart as he is left his phone here. I know I shouldn't snoop but... I do know his password. For the moment it should be cool scythe ...Original Soul.

OMG! It let me in! This is the best! I should stop... Well anyways gonna go snoop and do homework! bye!

~maka~


	13. entry 13

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst. I'll start from the beginning. So to start the day off i do what i normally do shower first, and i burn myself with the water. Then i go to do my hair, my elastic brakes so i wear 2 different colored elastics. Then i go make breakfast i spill my orange juice and burn my toast. Now on my way to school i trip and fall flat on my face and scrape my hands. I get to school and go to my locker and notes about how much of a slut, whore, bitch, wannabe, and many more things fall out. So now it's lunch and i lose my wallet so i have no money which means no lunch. Then in last period which is gym i come back and my shirt is gone! So at this point i'm pissed and upset. On my way home to drop my stuff off i get a blister i take off my boot and my foot lands in a pile of slush. Now i'm hoping Soul will make this day better. So i come to pick him up at the bus stop, he gets off and we go home. We get home and the hate letters are on the table, you can probably guess where this is going. He bursts out yelling at me about how i should have told him and all. So of course i yell back. So now i'm in my room bawling... I'll be right back I've gotta go buy a new shirt.

"He wont hurt them to badly i'm sure, but you should have told him... Maka you need to trust him"

I do trust him more than he trusts me but i was afraid... That bastard called Soul is calling me i'll be right back.

I'm crying harder than i was before now. Soul just made this day 10 times better. We just had dinner and a movie, and not the kind at home. He said he wanted to make my week better so that i could smile when we are in mexico. I love him so god damn much, i wish he felt the same. I just realized that, our outing was a date! MY FIRST DATE! Omg! but he doesn't like me like that... OK i need to try to sleep so good night.

~Maka~

"Maybe he would've like it to be a date"


	14. entry 14

Dear Diary,

Me and Soul are going to mexico tomorrow so we are staying in a hotel tonight so bye got to go pack!

~maka~


	15. entry 15

Dear Diary,

Hi i'm back! So i guess i'll tell you _all _about my "trip"

Friday night at the hotel:

So first Soul rented a bus to go there because he doesn't trust people with his bike. Yeah i'm jealous of his bike...But only a little. Then he surprised me by reserving a table at the steak house. It's REALLY hard to get in. Soul got the steak and i got Cesar salad... I ended up eating most of his steak though. It was so yummy! Then we went to bed. It was a king and me and Soul had to...Sleep together. It was awkward.

Day 1:

So we woke up at like 5am and got on the plane and everything. Honestly I hate this part. The airport in mexico was terrible. Anyways we arrive at the hotel FINALLY and the first thing i do is go swimming. Since it was night it was really cool! Soul didn't come in though. :'(. Our room was okay two single beds and 1 bathroom.

Day 2:

So today the swim up bar was open. Lets say i drank so many pina colada's that they ran out of mix...O/O. Don't judge me! I was swimming and I downloaded 5 nights at freddys 2...YAY! total absolute sarcasm.

Day 3:

Swim up bar again! I also slipped in the pool and took off half my toenail. Almost puked and cried. Soul took care of it though. We also went for Spanish food. I had steak! It was yummmmy!

Day 4:

So more swimming. I relaxed in the sun. Soul forced me to go sailing. It was fun. Then i read. We also went for Italian i had fillet migon and tiramisu! Then there was a market and Soul made a huge unnecessary deal about getting me a dress. But that's why i love him!

Day 5:

I read some more. I swam some more. I had a "nap". Actually i played 5 nights 2. Then at dinner out of all the deserts i took 3 tiramisu's and a plate full of pickled onions! Then me and Soul went to watch despicable me on the beach.

Day 6:

So today we went to take on the kishin. Tracking it down was hard but it was a easy kill. Then when we got back the entertainment just started so we went to go watch. It was lots of rock bands! There was Nirvana, ACDC, Kiss, Queen, Evanescence. Songs such as creep by radiohead. I honestly love this song! Lots of guys with 6 packs (i think Soul was getting jealous)

Day 7:

Bacon for breakfast! Also um well you see i was wearing a strapless bathing suit and umm Soul just uh happened to pull it down accidentally. I really don't want to explain. Then me and soul packed and went for Italian again!

Day 8:

Bus to the airport. Flight home. Really boring.

Sunday:

Sleeping all day

Monday:

Soul took me to see santa then made ribs!

Today:

School.. Alll that homework! SO i gotta go do it. Write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	16. entry 16 and authors note

Dear Diary,

Guess what! 23 no more like 22 more days till Christmas which means like 23 more days till my birthday! I'm so excited yay! I think i'm so far more excited for Christmas though. Lets just say not that many happy birthday memories. Even thinking about it makes me depressed. Maybe i'll explain... One day. I just don't know if i'm ready. Anyways gotta go make dinner be right back.

"wont you tell me maka, why don't you like your birthday? i wanna know"

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm not telling about how my birthday was the day my mom abandoned me! Where's white out when you need it... Stupid pen. Just no i'm going to bed and just yeah...

~maka~

"oh...sorry"

**authors note:**

**1) Disclaimer, i do not own Soul Eater because if i did Soul and Maka would be together and all my ships would be in lala land with love.**

**2) Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, followed, and/or even read this! I really appreciate it.**

**3) In the story i sometimes put things that happened to me in here such as... shirt being stolen, bathing suit incident...yeah don't ask...**

**4) most of you probably know who the "anonymous person" is and for those who dont here's some hints it's a boy, and a real person who is not a possessed diary, and doesn't really care about proper punctuation or capitalizing**

**so again thank you **

**~mejef13~**

**~nya~**


	17. entry 17 yes it isnt done!

**authors note: sillies i never said i was done**

Dear Diary,

sorry black star smashed threw window yesterday, and it snowed so me and soul had to sleep together because it was below -30 degrees celcius. Yay i HATE u black star! be glad ur alive... anyways cant write cause of soul so bye!

~maka~


	18. entry 18

Dear Diary,

Window is finally starting to get fixed. 1 more night sleeping with Soul. I'm gonna miss my own personal heater. Soul was so warm. Oh well it's for the best. Imagine papa finding out. O.O Actually don't. The horror! Yeah no. But who would win Soul or papa. Most likely Soul... I hope. Anyways Black Star's still in emergency care. Heh heh oops. Maybe i should have held back... No he deserved it. Yeah so anyways gotta go. Write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~


	19. entry 19

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow we're dissecting eyes! I had to leave during the instruction video... Soul wont let me live that down. I left during the pupil part. UGH! It was so..._gross_. Luckily we can do homework instead. Which is 100x better. OH and our window is finally fixed! I just gotta go meet with the contractors for payment. So i'll be back!

"of course YOU find homework amusing. But you know soul could pay. U could let him do things maka.."

Yeah no, not with money. And so what if i like homework. I am NOT a slacker like ahemsoulahem unnamed person. Anyways still got that huge writing assignment so write in u soon!

~Maka~

"maka you are a baka..."


	20. entry 20 (i fell asleep)

Dear Diary,

I just finished 2 math projects, A science ppt., and 12 Math textbook questions. I am pooped... Soullllllllllllll

~~~~~

~  
>Sorry i fell asleep as i was saying Soul better thank me... I should go to bed nite!<p>

~Maka~


	21. entry 21

Dear Diary,

things have been hectic lately. I had more than 9 assignments due, and that doesn't include extra curricular. In gym we are doing close partner dancing. I don't want to do it! Well i do but what if I get someone like... _Black Star_. Sadly we can't choose our partners or I would be with a certain white haired scythe. I'm going to be a jealous wreck the whole time if i'm not dancing with Soul. Well i'm going to go to bed for the next century... I wish i could. Well going to training (which i really don't want to do). bye!

"A certain white haired scythe might be a jealous wreck to, you know"

PSH! Soul jealous? Ok that's to funny. Yeah him jealous of some guys dancing with me. Me miss violent, fat ankled, tiny tits. Yeah right. That'll happen when Black Star can be a good assassin and Kids symmetrical. Both of them have to happen. But it is a nice thought. The whole training me and tsubaki were singing My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, and Weezer. Yeah we had nothing better to do, and Stein didn't care. We were really productive ok! well i'm gonna go crash nite!

~Maka~

"SO what if he's jealous of miss violent, fat ankled, tiny tits! Maybe that's not a bad thing! Geez maka... What if..."


	22. entry 22

Dear Diary,

I HATE HOMEWORK! I DON'T CARE IF STEIN THINKS IT'S OK FOR HOMEWORK! I DON'T NEED IT! Anyways my day is going great... All the homework i got. I mean honestly professor I like a lot more right now. Yet who doesn't like Marie! Well besides Medusa and all. Yeah well i should get to work...

100/30+873-222= 654.333333333

What kinda math problem is that! OH who cares as long as i can use my calculator why should i care. Well write in you tomorrow!

~Maka~

"a stein problem maka... AND A CALCULATOR! i wish i knew about that..."


	23. entry 23

Dear Diary,

soooo Liz and Kid and yeah and romantic... OK here let me explain. In a real sentence. So at lunch yesterday we were eating and Kid gets on one knee, holds out a rose, and asks LIZ ON A DATE! It waas sooooo romantic! I wish Soul would do that kind of stuff. OH well... Not my problem if he doesn't, Anyways more homework... I hate homework! It should be only done at school! SCHOOL! Alright enough ranting i should get to work...

~Maka~

"maybe he's to chicken to do stuff like that... he has a reputation u know"


	24. entry 24

Dear Diary,

Me and Soul had a fight. Over a text. With #'s... yeah this is how it went.

soul: **#foundsomeoneelse** = found someone else  
>me: <strong>#can<strong>'tpickupthepeices = can't pick up the pieces  
>soul: <strong>#icant<strong>fuckuanymore = i can't fuck you anymore  
>me: <strong>#iwishuwould = i wish you would<br>**soul: **#idontdateflatchests = i don't date flat chests  
><strong>me: **#idon**'tdatecoolguys = i don't date cool guys

**#beingadick** = being a dick  
><strong><strong>#idontdatefatanklesluts = i don't date fat ankle sluts<strong>****  
><strong>****#fuckedstein = fucked stein******  
><strong>**#edmsmarie = fucked Ms. Marie  
>#i<strong>'mpregnant = I'm pregnant  
><strong>#imthefirstguytobepregnant<strong> = i'm the first guy to be pregnant  
>me: <span><strong>#itsyours<strong> = it's yours  
>#thiss**T = fvck this shit<br>**#istillloveuandilied** = i still love you and i lied  
><strong>#doesitlooklikeicare<strong> = does it look like i cared  
>me: <strong>#buthtekidisyours = but the kid is yours<br>**soul: #i'mnotready = i'm not ready

yeah... We were totally productive in class. Yeah... Me and him aren't talking. I meant the i love you... but it doesn't matter. Well i'm gonna go cry forever... Good bye...

~Maka~

"maybe he meant i love you... pay attention... you really think he'd die for his miester doesn't mean anything?"


	25. entry 25

Dear Diary,

OMG! I'm sorry christmas break kept me soooo occupied. Soul got me lots of chapters gift cards! I WUV HIM SOOOOO MUCH! Ok... Anyways we have a test tomorrow... STUPID STEIN! I also did my homework last minute... All the extra curricular... OH well. I'm gonna go to bed... Maybe! :P

~Maka~


	26. Entry 26

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I just have had alot going on... My mom just died... I don't want to go into detail yet... Sorry I can't bear to write anymore!

~A Sad Maka~

**Author Note: My mom isn't dead!**


End file.
